A Sailormoon/ Pokemon Crossover
by Sugar Faerie
Summary: What the title says
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon, Pokemon Crossed - by Chibi Kat ^*^ 

Okay, this is a story about Sailor Moon/ Pokemon. I have nothing better 

to do right now, so I'm going to write one. Just so you know, I have not 

seen all the episodes of Pokemon, so my story may be wrong about something, 

please tell me if it is. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon! They both belong to 

Japanese people. I really like both series, and I would die if all the 

episodes of Sailor Moon air. Do not sue, please! 

Note; I'm coming home this Monday!!! 

Sailor Moon, Pokemon Crossed - Part 1 

by Chibi Kat ^*^ 

"Ash! You're making a fool of yourself! Stop-" Misty's complaining 

was interrupted by the sound of a Pokemon cry. Misty, Ash, and Brock were 

walking in the Meriar (pronounced Mer'e'r') Forest, just outside Meteraine 

City. 

Pikachu ran in the direction the cry had come from. 

"Pikachu! Wait!" Ash yelled, running after Pikachu. 

"Ash! He's going too fast, we'll never catch him!" Brock complained, 

following Misty and Ash. They just kept on running. 

Suddenly, Pikachu came to a stop. He peered around a bush. Ash 

stopped right beside him, and so did Misty and Brock. 

"Pikachu! What's the big-" Ash asked, then Pikachu zapped him with a 

thunderbolt. 

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu said, pointing in the direction he had been 

looking. 

They all looked around the bush, as quiet as mice. There they saw 

a person in a dark cloak. The hood covered her head. She was sitting on 

a rock. Infront of her, she had several little bags, each a different color, 

and she was taking more out of an elagantly crafted sack. Suddenly, they 

heard the cry again. The girl's head snapped up. She turned around, her 

face in shadows, and picked up one of the two blankets behind her. 

The blanket was crying! She picked it up, then removed the peice of 

blanket in the Pokemon's face. She rocked it gently in her arms, in one 

hand, a bottle with a yellow formula in it. The Pokemon drank from the 

bottle, and it was aparant that both of the Pokemon she had, were just 

babies. When the Pokemon had drank all of the yellow liquid, it started 

crying again. The girl put the baby Pokemon down, then put away all the 

bags, except one, which she put into her front pocket. She picked up the 

baby Pokemon, started to sing to it, rocking it gently to sleep. It started 

to breath in a rythm, which meant it was falling asleep. The girl gently 

started to hum instead of sing, then she stopped singing and humming 

entirely. She picked up the other blanket, and put them both gently into 

the bag, leaving the top open, then stood up, and started to walk down the 

path. 

"Let's see what's she's up to!" Misty said. 

"That was strange. Those Pokemon shouldn't have been away from their 

mother until they were at least three months old, and those were probably 

only 3 weeks. Have you ever seen a Pokemon act like a human was it's 

mother?" Brock asked. 

"No..." Ash replied, then held up the PokeDex. 

"A Pokemon generally wait until it is 2-4 months old before it 

goes out into the world. If it is less then 1 month old, it is most likely 

to die before it is actually brought into human culture." 

Then Ash pointed the PokeDex at the Pokemon the girl was carrying. 

It said, 

"Rhiney (pronounced R'hi'ne'), an extinct Pokemon. It has not been 

seen for more than 6 hundred years. It is a cute Pokemon throughout it's 

life, but also very, very, very dangerous and strong. No human would 

ever be able to catch it, not even if it was just a baby, it is too 

strong. No Pokemon, no matter how strong, could never match it's ability 

to fight, or it's intellegence. The only people who could control them are 

the first things they see when they hatch, or their appointed guardian. 

There are people, around 3 in the whole universe, who have special 

powers. They are called 'Pokemon Guardians.' They can call any Pokemon, and 

they come, no matter what. They are very nice to Pokemon, and Pokemon love 

them. There are one boy and two girls. They are also very intellegent, like 

their Pokemon. There are only three extinct Pokemon in the world, and each 

Guardian posesses a pair of a one extinct Pokemon." 

"That means that that girl may be a part of history. If I get one 

of those Pokemon, Gary could never beat me in a battle!" Ash yelled, jumping 

for joy. 

"But be careful. If one extinct Pokemon should die, the Pokemon can 

not reproduce, making it actually extinct," The PokeDex continued. 

Ash ignored it, and all of them ran toward the town, where the girl 

had disappeared to. 

She had disappeared into a Pokemon Shop. Ash followed her into it, 

while Misty and Brock waited outside. 

* * * 

"Can I help you, miss?" a young man asked. The cloaked woman nodded, 

then said, 

"I would like a few PokeBalls, a toy ball, some milk, two pasafiers, 

a bag of sugar, and three silver necklaces, with a real saphire star as a 

pendant." 

"Okay, would you like the necklaces custom made?" The man asked. 

"Yes," she replied. 

"Alright, come back in fifteen minutes, and I will have everything 

ready for you, miss." 

Then she left the store. She noticed a red-headed girl, and a boy 

watching her. Then she remembered that they looked exactly like the 

people who had been watching her for quite a while, then she remembered 

Rhiney and Rhine. She sat down on a bench, feeling eyes on her. She 

set the sack beside her and gently lifted out Rhin, the boy, since she had 

recently fed Rhiney. She cradled the Pokemon gently, and gazed at it with 

affection. Ever since she had arrived in this world, she had noticed that 

people kept staring at the creatures. She found out all the creatures 

were called 'Pokemon.' She also found out that the creatures she had 

found were extinct, but now, endangered. People had told her, she must 

be one of the three special people in the world, because the Pokemon 

hadn't attacked her. If she was one, the boy must be Darien, and the girl, 

Mina. {Guess who the cloaked girl is!} 

A cry interrupted her thoughts, and then she realized it was Rhiney. 

She picked her up, and was starting to get nervous. She couldn't take care 

of both babies at once. She stuck a bottle full of milk/a little sugar in 

Rhin's mouth. The older Pokemon, he could support the bottle by himself. 

Just when she started to get frustrated, she noticed someone was 

standing infront of her. It was the red-headed girl. 

"Do you need help?" The red-head asked, sitting down beside the 

cloaked girl. "I'm Misty, and you are?" 

"Serenity, but you can call me Serena." {Big surprise, eh?} 

The cloaked girl handed Misty one of the two Pokemon. There was something 

about the red-head, something that made Serena trust her. 

"Hello, Serena. What's his name?" Misty asked, indicating the 

Pokemon in she was holding in her arms. 

"Her. It's a girl. And her name is Rhiney," Serena corrected. Then 

she remembered that Misty had been watching her. "Misty, why were you and 

those two boys watching me?" she asked. 

Misty blushed. "We didn't think you noticed us," Misty mumbled. 

"Umm.. We were wondering what kind of Pokemon these were. Ash's PokeDex 

said that this kind of Pokemon, Rhiney, were extinct. And we were wondering 

how you got them, and that they are very young, and they shouldn't be away 

from their mother." 

Serena smiled a sad smile. "I found them, wandering the woods. I 

think their mother was captured and killed." Serena looked down at Rhine, 

who was now peacefully sleeping. "You know, the reason their almost extinct 

is because they were hunted for their soft, blue fur." 

"How sad. So you have a boy and a girl. When they grow up, they can 

reproduce, right?" Misty asked, rocking Rhiney gently. 

"Yes, if someone doesn't steal them from me. I would never give them 

up, and you understand, right?" Serena asked. "Oh, look! I think Rhiney 

likes you! I love it when she sleeps with that peaceful look on her face." 

"Misty! What are you doing!" a boy she was with came up to them and 

hissed at Misty. His voice woke both sleeping Pokemon, and they started to 

cry. 

"Ash! Now look what you did!" Misty yelled. 

"Shh! You're scaring them, please, stop," Serena whispered. She 

took Rhiney from Misty, "Rhiney, shhh... It's all right... shhh... 

{This song is from Anastasia!} 

Dancing pairs, 

Painted wings, 

Things I almost remember, 

And a song, 

Someone sings, 

Once upon a December, 

Hmm hmm hmm, 

Hmm hmm hmm, 

Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm, 

Hmm hmm hmm, 

Hmm hmm hmm, 

Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm," Serena hummed. 

"Rhi-ney, rhi-ney, rhi-ney," Rhiney and Rhin snored. 

"Ash! This is Serena, Serena, this is Ash. He is one of the boys I 

was with. Apologize, Ash!" Misty commanded. 

"I'm sorry, Serena," Ash said, looking at his shoes. 

"Apology accepted," Serena replied, looking up at him. When she did 

that, her hood fell off. Misty gasped. 

It was unbelievable. Serena was by far the most beautiful girl 

she had ever seen. She had flowing blond hair, which was tucked into the 

cloak, and the most beautiful wide, sky-blue eyes. She had lush, full 

lashes, her lips were as red as blooming roses, and she had a pionted chin, 

high cheek-bones, and dangling saphire and gold earrings, hanging from 

her perfectly shaped ears. All and all, she would have won the beauty 

contest of the world, by a zillion miles. 

When Ash gaped, Serena noticed that her hood had fallen off. She 

made a rueful smile, then blushed, and looked down. She frowned, then 

bent down to pick something up. It was her mirror. She looked into it, and 

smiled. She had been pretty in her world, but in this one, she was stunning. 

"Serena, are you a royal?" Misty asked, finally. The reason she 

asked that was because only a princess could afford those earrings, and 

she was much prettier than any average girl she knew. 

"In a past life, but not now, no. Why?" Serena answered, blushing 

a shade of pink that was previously unknown to man. 

"Well, then how do you have those earrings?" Ash asked. Serena 

reached up, and fingered her earrings. 

"I am a nobleman's daughter, and I have been saving up to travel 

since I was a little girl, and right now I have about three hundred thousand 

dollars with me, but most of it is in my bank account, I carry about two 

hundred dollars, and if I need more money, I can work as anything. I have 

a doctor's diploma, a police woman's diploma, every kind of diploma you 

could think of. My father made sure I was very educated," Serena 

half-lied. 

She really had been saving that much money, actually, around one 

million dollars, she had the jewelery, because they were a family heirloom. 

And she did have most of the diplomas but some of them weren't even worth 

the trouble. But she wasn't a nobleman's daughter. 

"Oh, wait a moment, I have to go get the things I ordered," Serena 

said. She wanted to see if Misty was a true friend. 

"Here, Misty, take care of them, while I go get the things," she 

handed Misty the Pokemon. If Misty wasn't a friend, she would steal the 

Pokemon, but Serena had homing divices on both Pokemon. 

* * * 

"Misty! This is our chance! Let's split! We can have both of them!" 

Ash said, grabbing at one of the Pokemon. 

"No!" Misty answered, moving the Pokemon out of his reach. 

"What?" Ash gasped. 

"No! Serena is my friend, and why don't we invite her to go with 

us? That way, we can have both Pokemon, and Serena would still be my 

friend," Misty compromised. 

"Alright, Misty! But we have to ask Brock first." 

"Go find him! And go ask him, too, Ash!" Misty ordered, smiling at 

the snoring Pokemon. "Pikachu, help me. But don't shock them!" 

Pikachu jumped up onto the bench and took a Pokemon. He started to 

rock back and forth, saying, "Pika, Chu! Pika Chu! Pika, Pika, Pika Chu! 

Pika Pika Chu!" 

* * * 

As Serena stepped out of the store, she knocked into a boy. They 

both went sprawling. Nothing was damaged, but the three necklaces were 

scattered around them. 

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Serena answered, picking up the necklaces, and 

returning them into the bag she was carrying. 

"I'm glad. Here, let me help you up. My name is Brock. What's 

yours?" He asked her. Her hood had fallen off her head again, and his 

reaction was similar to Ash's. As he helped her up, Ash appeared. 

"Oh, hi, Brock! I see you've met Serena! Good! I have something to 

ask both of you, but first I have to ask Brock," Ash rushed. 

As Serena dusted off her cloak, Ash whispered something to Brock, 

and Brock nodded. 

Then Ash went up to Serena. "Would you like to join us in our 

travels? We just travel, and capture Pokemon," Ash asked her, nervous. 

"Sure, if you're sure I wouldn't be a burden," Serena replied. 

"I'm sure you're not going to be a burden," Ash smiled. 

"Misty! Serena's going to come with us!" Brock yelled at the 

red-head, who was still on the bench. 

"Good! We need another girl in our group!" Misty said, careful 

not to disturb the sleeping Pokemon. 

"I'll say!" Ash and Brock said at the same moment, smiling dreamy 

smiles at Serena. 

On the road, Serena took off the cloak completely, and underneath, 

she had a very short costume on {her Sailor Senshi fuku}. She went behind 

a tree, untransformed with her locket, and joined with them again. 

And they went on their way, towards Shiyle (Sh'i'l') City, their 

next desination. 

Ash and Misty filled Brock in on what had happened. On their 

way to the city, the Rhineys evolved into Rillys, the older version of 

Rhineys. 

* * * 

How's that? I really want your comments. 

Luv, 

Chibi Kat ^*^ 

E-mail: Sailor_nept@hotmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon, Pokemon Crossed - by Chibi Kat ^*^  
  
  
  
Okay, this is a story about Sailor Moon/ Pokemon. I have   
  
nothing better to do right now, so I'm going to write one. Just   
  
so you know, I have not seen all the episodes of Pokemon, so   
  
my story may be wrong about something, please tell me if it is.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon! They   
  
both belong to Japanese people. I really like both series,   
  
and I would die if all the episodes of Sailor Moon air. Do   
  
not sue, please!   
  
  
  
Note: I know it's been a really long time since I've last written,   
  
it's all because I had writer's block, 'till one reader gave me a   
  
good idea, thank you all, though. I dedicate this chapter to all   
  
the kind, and wonderful people who have taken the time to   
  
e-mail me.   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon, Pokemon Crossed - Part 2  
  
by Chibi Kat ^*^  
  
  
  
In the city of Shiyle, Serena, Ash, Brock and Misty came   
  
upon a big surprise.  
  
  
"Gary!" Ash yelled, as he saw Gary amongst the crowd.  
  
  
"Why, hello, Ash, and what a pretty little girl you have with   
  
you, joining the loser brigade?" Gary directed his question at Serena,   
  
who shot him a dangerous look.  
  
  
It was then that Ash and his companions noticed the two other  
  
people with Gary. One girl looked very much like Serena, and another,   
  
a man, stood watching the scene unfold.  
  
  
"Serena!" the girl cried, a smile lighting up her face. "So   
  
you're here too! I wonder where the others are!"  
  
  
"Mina! You have absolutely no idea how happy I am to see   
  
you! How did we get here?" Serena asked. "And what is Darien   
  
doing with you? Does he know who you are?"  
  
  
"No, of course not! But I think it's time to tell him," Mina Aino,   
  
a blonde with a bright red ribbon in her hair said, motioning at the   
  
confused man. He had black hair, and midnight blue eyes, and was   
  
wearing a pair of black cargos, and a dark navy light spring coat.   
  
He contrasted sharply with what both girls were wearing. They   
  
were wearing identical sky blue baby tees, and Mina was wearing   
  
yellow flairs, while Serena was wearing white.  
  
  
"All of you, we'd like you to know that we are Sailor Moon   
  
and Sailor Venus!"  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Ditzy Serena, a superhero? Hahaha!" Darien Chiba  
  
chuckled.  
  
  
"Darien, you arrogant, obnoxious, conceited jerk!-" Serena was   
  
interrupted by a loud crash. She looked up, and started laughing,   
  
clutching her stomach. There, on a ledge, stood a man and woman, with  
  
rather large R's on their clothes, the funny thing was that they had just   
  
crashed into garbage cans, and they were smudged, and covered with garbage.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble,"  
  
"Make it double,"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"To unit all peoples within our nation,"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above,"  
  
"Jesse,"  
  
"James,"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"   
  
  
  
The troublesome two yelled. An animal, resembling a kitten had   
  
appeared just as the two were finishing their speech. Serena supposed it   
  
was called Meowth, but it was unusual, because it could talk. She hatched   
  
a plan to get her Pokemon to talk too.  
  
  
"So, we meet again, Ash Ketchum! Give us that Pikachu, this is   
  
your last warning, you will have to face the consequences, if you don't!"   
  
the girl, Jesse, yelled to Ash.  
  
  
"So, Ash, you seem to be making more enemies than friends," Gary smirked.   
  
Serena did a double take, he was acting just like Darien and herself a while ago, but their   
  
hate was different, she had a secret crush on Darien, which only Mina and Rei Hino knew   
  
about.  
  
Thinking about her friends, she had a wave of homesickness. Then   
  
Serena focused on the scene happening in front of her, giggling. Then she   
  
glanced at Darien and Mina, and saw that they were laughing, and   
  
clutching each other. *What about Andrew?* Serena thought, *I thought   
  
Mina liked him, how could she do this to me, she knows I like him!*   
  
Then she realized that what Team Rocket were doing had changed,  
  
before they had been trying to tug Pikachu out of Ash's arms,   
  
unsuccessfully, and getting fried along the way, but the hilarious thing was   
  
that Pikachu, not realizing it, but he was frying Ash too. But now Meowth   
  
was attacking Pikachu, and so were Ekans, and Ghastly. Pikachu was no   
  
match for them, and Team Rocket had a hold on Ash, so he couldn't call   
  
out any of his other Pokemon.   
  
  
"Rhiney, go!" Serena cried, sending out her Pokemon. "Crimson   
  
Fang!" And Rhiney curled into a ball, and suddenly uncurled in the air,   
  
and while doing so, throwing thousands of tiny red needles at the enemies.   
  
They were unexpecting this, so it was an unpleasant surprise.  
  
  
Meowth was the only one strong enough, and quick enough to get   
  
out of the way, but being the coward that he was, ran and hid behind   
  
James, who was looking incredulously at the rival Pokemon.  
  
  
"Jesse, let's get that one, instead. It's much more powerful, and   
  
the Master will be very happy with us if we do," James stage-whispered to   
  
Jesse. And both came at Rhiney, who had gone to Pikachu, who was lying,   
  
hurt off to the right. As the two evil villains came towards them, the   
  
necklace that Serena had bought a while ago, started glowing, and created   
  
a force field around the pair.   
  
  
James muttered under his breath, and tried to get through the force   
  
field, and was thrown back a good 12 feet, straight into a wall. Then he   
  
slid into a sitting position. He stood up, rubbing his shoulder, which   
  
apparently had taken most of the pain. "I'll get you, you no good   
  
Pokemon, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
  
Serena suddenly cried out, "Moon Prism Power!" And started   
  
spinning, many ribbons appearing out of nowhere, and she transformed   
  
into Sailor Moon. "Are you threatening my Pokemon?" she said darkly,   
  
assuming her tiara throw position. James took one glance at the   
  
expression on her face, and backed down, and turned away.  
  
  
"Tarep, go!" James whispered silently, and a huge Pokemon, the   
  
size of a 3 story building came out of the tiny ball. Rhiney had her back to   
  
them, nursing Pikachu. The others had turned away, so no one was   
  
expecting this dirty trick. "Griting Sun Bow!" and the Pokemon reached   
  
out and in his hand/ paw appeared a golden bow, and an arrow with a   
  
golden glowing ball on the end. Tarep shot it at Rhiney, hitting her   
  
straight in the back. She slumped over Pikachu.  
  
  
"James!" Jesse gasped. She was surprised he would sink so low.  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter, but expect something really soon, in   
  
the next few weeks, or maybe tomorrow.  
  
  
Luv,  
  
Chibi Kat ^*^  
  
  
Dawn_cat@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~pokemoon/index.htm   



End file.
